


Elphaba Lives

by myth_taken



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookverse. Glinda's denial of Elphaba's death, basically. Major spoilers if you haven't read the book. (But also-- go read the book! It's worth it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elphaba Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check the box for major character death because she was already dead, but here's a warning now: the fic takes place after Elphaba dies in the book.

_Elphaba lives_.

The sentiment was everywhere. Graffitied on the walls, whispered in bars, and, most significantly, in the heart of Lady Glinda Chuffrey, née Arduenna, of the Uplands.

_Elphaba lives._

Because she couldn't have  _died_ , could she? People with spirits as strong as Elphie's didn't just die. They couldn't. Glinda had known Elphaba, had known her better than most, and she had known that Elphaba simply wasn't the sort to die. Even when she became a recluse, hiding away at Fiyero's castle- and Glinda knew it was Fiyero's, had known it since she had dinner with him in the Emerald City and he mentioned it in passing- even then, she had only been biding her time. She hadn't been dead. Only waiting.

And Glinda knew, or hoped, anyway, that Elphie wouldn't have left her all alone again. Except this time was worse; this time there was no kiss good-bye, no last words. Just a rumor and an unexplained candle lit in the middle of the night. And then that girl Dorothy- well, she had come back, of course, and Glinda had seen her go back into the Emerald City and then never seen her again.

The Wizard, too, was gone, and this was how Glinda knew Elphaba lived. Elphie wouldn't die too soon to see her greatest enemy leave, would she? No, she would not, could not. Elphaba, who hated leaving things incomplete, who would shut herself in the library for hours to finish a single essay, could not be capable of dying before witnessing the departure of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. 

_Elphaba lives._

Or maybe she was dead, but she lived on in the cries, the shouts, of her existence. Half of Oz was convinced she was still alive, and maybe that was all Glinda needed.


End file.
